


Solangelo one shot

by idioticfangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Will is the healer, but what happens when he needs looking after?</p>
<p>AKA, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo one shot

Nico sat on the beach, waiting for his boyfriend who was already - he checked his watch - half an hour late. Maybe he wasn't going to come? It had always been only a matter of time until Will realised that Nico wasn't good enough for him.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind him. When he turned, Will was standing there, looking slightly pale.

"You're late." Nico stated, grinning anyway.

"Sorry," Will whispered back, causing Nico to frown, but he was prevented from replying by Will sitting heavily next to him. Leaning onto Will's shoulder, Nico jumped back, yelping, "You're hot!"

"Not too bad yourself," Will tried to flirt, but failed as he immediately launched into a coughing fit. Nico rolled his eyes, getting to his feet and reaching out a hand to haul Will up. "Come on," he sighed.

"Where are we going?" Will croaked.

"You're ill. We're going to your cabin."

"But our date -"

"Nu uh. Doctor's orders," Nico winked, beginning to lead Will back, "I thought children of Apollo didn't get sick, anyway?"

"Nah. We have goo immune systems but -" he paused to sneeze "All that time in the infirmary..." he trailed off, still trying to suppress his coughs.

"You work too hard," Nico muttered, and Will's head shot up.

"No I don't!" he began angrily, but his voice came out as a pathetic squeak.

"Shh. No talking. Remember, doctor's orders!" Nico sing-songed.

"You're enjoying this," Will grumbled. When Nico had made sure that Will was comfortable, he asked if there was anything he wanted.

"Some painkillers? My head kills," he replied piteously, "and Nico," his hand closed feebly around his wrist, "no shadow travelling please? For me?" Nico muttered something about being fine, but complied.

And after Will was half asleep, tucked up in bed next to Nico, who was watching The Avengers almost on mute so as not to disturb him, he whispered, "Sorry I ruined our date. Thanks for looking after me." Nico laughed lightly, running his hands through Will's blond hair.

"Someone needs to looks after you. Get better soon," he whispered, planting a kiss on Will's forehead as his boyfriend's breathing evened out in sleep.


End file.
